1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protecting outdoor plants from cold temperatures. More specifically, the invention relates to a flexible enclosure used in conjunction with a low wattage heat source to protect delicate foliage from damaging cold temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As many plant enthusiasts know, protecting outdoor plants from damaging temperatures is crucial to their continued enjoyment. Particularly in warm climates when frost or freeze occurs only a few times per year, many plant enthusiasts cultivate outdoor plants that are not frost hardy. Delicate plants that thrive throughout the majority of the year are susceptible to major frost damage or even death when a cold front moves through. In order to preserve the delicate foliage, plant enthusiasts will go to great lengths to ensure that their plants will not be damaged by the freezing temperatures. When a cold front threatens, many plant enthusiasts gather old blankets, sheets, and tarps to cover their delicate plants. These makeshift plant covers are often secured by clothes pins or bricks in an attempt to adequately cover the plants. Likewise, many plant enthusiasts employ Christmas lights to provide additional warmth to their blanketed plants. While these traditional methods do enjoy some success, it is time consuming to find covering materials, and one can never be sure that the makeshift coverings will adequately protect the plants. As many delicate plants are quite expensive and their preservation is anything but certain using traditional methods, plant enthusiasts and cultivators of delicate plants have long desired a more certain way to protect their plants. To this end, one type of plant cover using a heat source has been developed as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,135. However, there still exists a need for an improved, simple, hassle free way to adequately protect delicate plant foliage from damaging temperatures.